No Place Like Home
by carolindreamland
Summary: Dr. Allison Cameron left her husband, her job, and her formerly good life to go back to Chicago. Can you guess which hospital she chose to work in? ER/ House crossover.
1. Crazy Chicago

_I'm back! In a new account and all since I can't use my old one anymore... But anyways... ahem... this is a new story idea i had I'm not completely sure where I'm going with it, but I hope you guys like it. =)  
Please note that I'm brazilian so my English is not at all perfect, but I try my best. Sorry for the OOC._

_**Disclaimer: **_I think you kinda figured it all out... I don't own either House M.D., ER or their characters. The storyline is mine though.

- _**Chapter One : Crazy Chicago -**_

Allison Cameron walked in through the doors to find chaos. There were people all over the place. Sick people. Mothers with babies, a businessman with what seemed to be a headache, a guy with a burned hand, a teenager with his hands on his stomach, a pregnant sixteen year old, drunk people, very drunk people, people coughing, people sleeping, people with running noses, people talking, people screaming, people complaining, people waiting. People.

She looked over at a glass door and headed over to the nurse standing behind it. "Excuse me?"

"Fill this out and we'll call you as soon as we can" The nurse, without bothering to look at her, handed her a clipboard with a form and a pen attached to it.

"Oh no" The golden haired woman said. "I'm not a patient. I'm looking for--"

"Then fill this one out" The nurse handed her another form, seeming really busy with the notes she was making on a chart.

"No, I'm not looking for a patient either" Cameron stated after a quick glance at the second form. "I'm looking for Dr. Banfield"

"Then sit in chairs and she'll be out as soon as she can" The nurse said with a bored tone, still not looking up.

"Look" After managing her own ER department at Princeton Plainsboro, Cameron knew how crazy things could get at this point of the day and she, more than anyone, knew how to be patient, but the nurse was really pissing her off. "I'm the new attending and I'm supposed to start today, so could please just let me in and I'll find my way by myself, okay?"

The nurse looked up at her. She measured her up and down and then raised her eyebrows. "Good luck with that" The nurse said as she opened the glass door to let Cameron in.

She walked over to the admin. area only to find to very big guys fighting over a donut. "uh… Excuse me?"

They, just like the nurse, didn't look at her. "Excuse me" She called, a little louder this time. "You need to sign over at triage" she heard one of the man say.

Cameron sighed heavily. She was about to yell when one of the big men looked over at her and immediately took his attention off the donut. "Hi" he said, pulling one hand out. "I'm Frank. I'm the desk clerk. I'm the one who makes this place work, y'know?"

"He's also married" The other big guy stepped in. "I'm not though. My name is Jerry" He also held out his hand.

Cameron shook both of their hands confusedly. "Hi… I'm the new attending. I'm supposed to start today… So, where can I find Dr. Banfield?"

"Oh… She took the entire week off" Jerry said.

"Thank Goodness" Frank added with a cough.

"So… who's in charge while she doesn't come back?" Cameron asked.

"Oh… that would be me" She turned around to see a red haired guy standing next to her with a bunch of charts on his hands and a smile on his face. Both desk clerks rolled their eyes.

"Hi. Dr. Morris" He held out his hand to greet her, but the charts fell off his hands. He blushed lightly and bent down to pick them up. Cameron couldn't help but smile a little.

"Making a fool of yourself in front of the new girl already, Archie?" She heard a voice coming from behind her. She smiled brightly and turned over to see a dark haired guy coming over to her direction. "Oh. My. God." She nearly yelled as she ran over to hug the figure, leaving the three guys she was formerly talking to in awe.

"Hey Ally!" He said as he responded her embrace. "John Carter" She hugged him tighter. "You look so different!"

"So do you! I can't believe you actually died your hair blonde!" He exclaimed as they pulled away.

"Well, I did." She said, her hands stroking her hair. "And for the record, _nobody_ calls me Ally anymore"

"Whatever you say, _Dr. Cameron_" Carter said sarcastically, and they both laughed softly.

"Can you believe this?" Frank exclaimed his fellow colleagues, who were also starring at the two friend's reunion.

"I know" Morris said. "She just… ran over to him"

"Is it just me or does Carter always gets all the girls?" Jerry wondered. "Why? He's not even that good looking"

"Oh, money buys it all, my friend" Archie said with a sigh.

"Believe me honey, it's not the money" Halleh walked into the conversation. "At least not _only_ the money"

"What--" Morris started to say something, but was cut off by Chuny who arrived with a chart in her hands and a urine sample in the other. "Halleh is right" She said. And you three are pathetic"

"Who's pathetic?" asked Sam who'd just clocked in. She looked over at Archie, Frank and Jerry. "Oh… Never mind."

"What the hell is this? County's new nurse's bitch session?" Morris asked.

Halleh rolled her eyes. "Apparently, they're jealous over Carter and that new attending girl" Haleh whispered to Sam as Chuny pointed over at Cameron and Carter, who seemed to be caught up in their own world.

"Ohh… I see" Sam smiled devilish. "Y'know? If your wife, your girlfriend and you mother" She pointed to Frank, Morris and Jerry in the respective order, which made the other two nurses laugh and Jerry look down. "knew you were checking her out…"

"Look… Every guy needs some freedom every once in a while" Morris said. "It's healthy. And I mean, look at her"

"Well, she is kinda hot" Sam commented and both Halleh and Chuny agreed. "I'll give you that"

"See, that's what I don't understand" Morris said as he erased a patient's name off the board. "Why can chicks say they think another chick is hot and it's like, no problem, but when guys say something nice about another guy it sounds gay?"

"For the same reason you fantasize about lesbians and we don't" Halleh answered. At this point, Jerry and Frank were back at fighting over food.

"Still, why can't I say that I think Carter's got a nice butt, for example?" Morris asked.

"See… it's not only about the money" Halleh smiled with the corner of her mouth.

"That's why you like Carter so much?"Morris asked, maybe a little revolted "Because he's got a nice butt?"

"He's cute, he's rich and he's not a complete jerk" Chuny said as she passed over to grab another chart.

"Right. But--"

"Forget it, dude" Jerry said as he managed to win the thumb wrestle with Frank, which gave him the right to a bagel. "This conversation has gone too far already"

"Yeah" Frank said as he headed over to the computer. "Don't think we didn't hear your talk on Carter's ass"

"First of all, I was giving out an example. An example, people! And second, that's exactly my point! Why do guys have to be mocked every time they say something like that?"

"Too far, Dr. Morris" Jerry said as he help up his hand. "Too far"

Morris sighed, as Carter and Cameron walked over to the desk. "Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you my friend, Dr. Allison Cameron" He said, trying to get people's attention. "She's our newest attending"

Cameron received a couple of small smiles and 'heys', and people went back to doing whatever it is they were doing before.

"Why don't you go open you locker in the Lounge, and I'll be right there to check on you?" Carter pointed over at the door with a small label that had a 'DOCTOR'S LOUNGE' written on it.

She nodded and, as carter headed over to an exam room, she stepped in to the small but cozy room. She found the locker Carter had told her about, the only one without a name on it. She went on to open it, when she realized she didn't know the combination. She sighed deeply in frustration.

"Here, let me help you" she saw a dark haired nurse standing over by her, holding a cup of coffee. Cameron didn't say anything so the nurse stepped forward and opened the locker quickly. "I had this locker once, and they don't change the combinations, so…"

"Thanks" Cameron smiled awkwardly as she turned over to the open locker.

"No problem. I'm Sam Taggart, by the way" Sam held out her hand with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you" Cameron smiled back and shook her hand.

"Wait. You're Allison Cameron, right?" Sam asked and Cameron nodded. "Aren't you the one who worked for that crazy diagnostician guy? What was his name, again?"

"House. And yeah, I worked with him for three years at PPTH" Cameron said, before making a small pause. "Then I quit and took over as the head of the ER back in Princeton"

"Wow. Cool." Sam didn't really know what else to say. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but, why come here?" She looked at Cameron with questioning eyes. "I mean you had like, an amazing job back there and County is like the bottom of the bottom"

"Don't get me wrong, I love this place" Sam added quickly. "But a lot of people don't. And seriously, you've got to be pretty desperate to come down here"

"Well, I was pretty desperate" Cameron said with a nervous smile.

"Oh" Sam's face melted down to a sympathetic look.

And about to seconds later, the door popped and Carter's head appeared. "So Ally. I mean, Dr. Cameron" He corrected himself. "Are you ready for your cheap tour before you pop back into Crazy Chicago?"

"We'll see" She forced a smile. And with a sigh she followed her old friend out of the lounge and into the ER, still filled with people.

She didn't know if she was actually ready, but she was, as Sam had put it, desperate enough to get it right.

Indeed, desperate enough.

_Alright, maybe I pushed it too far... Did it suck? Leave me a review even if you think it did, cuz I wanna know what you think and I apprecite good critcsm. And by that I mean **Good critcsm. **So yeah, I guess that's all.  
_

_Carol xD_


	2. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

**Chapter 2 - What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted**

"So" Dr. Gates dumped a chart in the admin desk and looked at Carter. "What's your deal with new girl?"

"That's what you're calling her?" Carter looked up from the computer screen. "New Girl? Gee, where's the imagination?"

"So… there is something going on" Tony said with a devilish smile. "Good choice, man. She's hot"

"What the—There's nothing going on" Carter said. "We've been best friends since we were kids, went to med school together, it'd be like hooking up with my sister"

"Whatever you say, boss" Tony smirked and picked up a new chart. "I'm taking another one"

Just as Tony walked away, Cameron walked over to Carter. Tony pointed over at her behind her back and chuckled. Carter just shook his head.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing." Carter answered quickly. "So, how is your first day going into the ER vortex?"

Cameron sighed deeply. "Well, I've been called bitch twice, a guy tried to grab my ass, a kid puked in my brand new shoes, the drunk in two just bit me for the third time and I've already lost a patient in the trauma room"

Carter smiled sympathetically. "Look, I know you're Allison Cameron, the people fixer and all, but it might be best to take it easy for a while. I mean, you were the head of the ER back in Jersey, but this is a County hospital, it's different and - Are you alright?"

Cameron's face was almost turning green as she held one hand up to her mouth and the other signaling Carter to wait. Then she ran over to one of the beds parked in the hall and grabbed an emesis basin from the bedside table and buried her face into it before throwing up.

Meanwhile Carter ran up to her and held her hair as Cameron's lunch was puked out of her. "See what I mean by taking it easy?"

She took the tissue Carter held in his hands and wiped her mouth with it. "Yeah" She nodded. Her stomach was still feeling a little funny.

Sam, who had also been going through the computer, looked over at Cameron before asking. "Are you okay?"

Cameron nodded. "I think I might be coming down with the flu or something"

"Why don't we go drink some coffee in the lounge and you can take a little break" Carter said, as he dragged Allison past the admin desk.

"But I-" Cameron begun to say but Carter look at her reprehensively. "Fine" She gave in.

"Hey, Cater?" Sam called out to him. "Guess what? Abby just emailed me; she and Luka are coming for a visit"

"Great" Carter sighed and forced a smile before entering the doctors' lounge with Cameron and closing the door.

The female doctor sat down on the couch as Carter went over to the coffee maker. "So, what's the deal?"

"What's the deal with what?" Carter asked as he picked two mugs and waited for the coffee to be ready.

"With these Abby and Luka fellows" She stated as she put her hair up in a messy bun.

"These Abby and Luka fellows?" Carter asked with a soft laugh. "How long where you married to that Australian guy again?"

"Don't change the subject!" She exclaimed. "Who are them?"

"Oh, they used to work here, but moved to Boston a couple years ago" Carter pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

"Yeah, but why does it make you so uncomfortable that they're coming?" Cameron's head was bothering her, but not enough to stop her curiosity.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable" Carter shrugged his shoulders. "They're my friends"

"Don't do that" Cameron stood up, and felt a little dizzy. "I know there's something there. After all this time, you still can't hide things from me, Johnny"

"If you call me that again, I'll go back to calling you Ally" He got up and went over to the coffee maker.

"Fine."Cameron rolled her eyes. "See, you're changing the subject again! You only do that when you're hiding something!"

"Well" Cater sighed. "We have history"

"That much I'd already figured" Cameron stated. "Just tell me what happened… It can't be worse than my relationship adventures at PPTH"

So he told her. From the part about Abby's crazy mother to when he'd asked her to marry him on the roof.

"And I kinda broke her heart when I went to Africa for the first time" Carter finished the story as he poured coffee for the both of them.

"The first time?" Allison asked. Her head still hurt.

"Yeah. After two weeks I came back and she was pretty upset with me then. I tried to make it up to her, but I got a call saying that Luka was dead so I-"

"You went back for him" Cameron completed the phrase for him. "Cause you thought you had abandoned him, so you needed to get back"

Cater just nodded. She was seeing through him, like she always did.

"Then that was it? You both just knew it was over then?" She asked with interest.

"Actually, I sent her a letter to end it" He paused for a while before finally picking up the two mugs he'd filled with coffee. "And everyone in the ER ended up reading that letter"

"Oh. Wow." Cameron said. "So you haven't seen each other since then?"

"No, I came back. When Kem was pregnant" Carter walked over to Cameron and handed her a mug before sitting down next to her.

Cameron looked at him sadly. She knew what had happened to Joshua. Carter had written her a long letter telling her all about it. She was starting to feel even dizzier with the smell of that coffee. She was really coming down with something or the coffee, as she had already been warned, was really that awful.

"After I went to Africa for the last time, they got married" Cater said, taking a sip of coffee. "Still thinking your relationships at PPTH went down worse them mine?"

_Yes. _Cameron wanted to say. _Actually, the real reason me and Robert broke up was because he murdered an infamous African dictator. And I thought it was my former boss' fault for brain washing him and clouding his judgment. So I just packed up my things and came here. Isn't it awesome?_

But she didn't say it. Because when she brought the coffee closer to her mouth, an incredibly uncomfortable feeling took over her body and the room became a blur. She recalled briefly hearing Carter's concerned voice, before everything went black.

When she opened her eyes and her vision started to clear up again, she saw she had been laying down on a bed in Exam Room Two. There was a male doctor writing over at a chart of the little boy sleeping on the bed next to hers.

She tried to sit up, but dizziness took over her and her muscles gave in, making her fall back in bad with a thud.

The man turned around to look at her and stepped over to her bed side. He was extremely attractive but his eyes would make you sad somehow. "Hey." He said in a soft tone. "Easy there now."

Great. Another Australian.

Cameron just looked over at him, without really knowing what to say.

"Oh sorry." His accent filling over the room as he spoke softly in order not to wake the little boy lying down on the next bed. "I don't think we've met. I'm Dr. Simon Brenner" He smiled charmingly.

And that smile sent her a warm feeling through her body, as it reminded her of Chase. Robert Chase. His smile was definitely what drove her into falling in love with him. That, and his hair, which was better than hers and Cuddy's, combined. And the fact the he was naïve and he believed in a perfect world. And his Australian accent. And that thing he did with his tongue. And that he was allergic to strawberries. And that he said "good morning, beautiful" every morning she'd wake up next to him.

And that he loved her too.

But that guy in front of her, that wasn't Chase.

"Allison Cameron" She smiled weakly. "Uh… What exactly happened?"

"I literally just got in, but from what I heard, you passed out in the lounge" Brenner said, as he put down the boy's chart.

"Right" Cameron nodded. Her head hurt. Maybe it was from the fall.

"Are you feeling alright?" Brenner asked.

"Yeah" she lied. "Don't worry, I'm fine"

"Are you-" Brennan begun to point out when Carter walked in.

"Allison!" He exclaimed. "You're up!"

Brenner pointed to the boy that slept next to Cameron "Shhh"

"Oh, sorry" Carter lowered his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Great" Cameron forced a smile. Carter looked at her with doubt. "Really" she insisted.

"Allison" Carter said. "You just fainted right in front of me. There's no way you're feeling great"

"I'm fine." She repeated. "Ain't I?" She looked pleadingly to Brenner.

"Uh…"Brenner looked from Cameron to Carter.

"Whatever." Carter said. "I'm ordering some tests so we can check you out"

"What? No" Cameron protested. "I already said I'm fine. Besides, I have to go back to work"

"Are you kidding me?"Carter looked at her incredulous. "You can't go back to work like that! You're staying in this bed and waiting for the tests results!"

"I'm not a baby anymore! You don't have to do this! I can take care of myself!" Cameron argued.

"Brenner! Don't you think she should get checked out?"

"Uhh, guys" Brenner called. "Can you keep it down?" He pointed once again to the little boy.

"Sorry" They both said in unison.

"Right" Brenner replied. "I'll just… Yeah… I'll just go, then"

And he left the room.

"C'mon Carter! I wasn't even down for that long!" Cameron went back to arguing, but in a lower tone this time.

"Almost five minutes!" Carter said. "You're not moving away from this bed until we check you out, and you're not going back to work"

"Fine." Cameron sighed. "I'll go home for the day if you just let me go"

"Allison, you were unconscious for quite some time" Carter sat down on the end of her bed. "I can't just pretend there's nothing wrong and let you go, you know that"

"I'm fine, I swear." She looked over at him. "I'm just a little tired, probably dehydrated"

Carter shook her head and looked to the ceiling. He sighed deeply before looking right into her eyes.

"Will you go home and rest?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes" She smiled in victory.

"You promise?" Carter raised his eyebrows.

"I promise" She nodded.

"Fine" He sighed. "But if anything happens… Anything at all, you're gonna call me first thing!"

"I will" Cameron promised. "Besides, nothing is gonna happen, I'm sure"

"All right, then" He helped her get on her feet. "Off you go"

"Great" Cameron said as she headed off to the door. "I barely got here and am already passing out on the doctors' lounge. Way to make a good first impression"

"If it makes you feel better, you had made a pretty lousy impression before you passed out" Carter laughed, and Cameron hit his arm playfully. "Ow! I was just kidding! Geez!"

"Let's just go" She rolled her eyes and smiled.


End file.
